Yandy Smith-Harris
Yandy Smith is a main cast member on Love & Hip Hop: New York since season two. Before Love & Hip Hop Yandy grew up in Harlem. In 2004, she graduated from Howard University and interned at Violator under the mentorship of Mona Scott-Young. In 2005, Yandy met Jim Jones on a private jet charted by Russell Simmons, and left Violator to manage him full time. In 2006, Jim approached VH1 executives to make a reality show about him, leading to the filming of an 11-minute presentation tape, Keeping Up with Joneses, produced by Stefan Springman and Toby Barraud of eastern TV. VH1 were unsure if audiences would be invested in the concept full time, and Yandy approached Mona to retool the show, and the concept was tweaked to include Jim's girlfriend Chrissy and her circle of friends, becoming what would be later known as Love & Hip Hop. ''Love & Hip Hop'' franchise (2011–present) Yandy Smith makes a cameo appearance in the first season episode "Proposal" during Chrissy's proposal party. She is also given "special thanks" in the end credits of every episode of the season. Yandy joins the main cast for season two. When Emily decides to have an "emancipation" party with the girls to celebrate her break-up with Fab. Yandy brings along Kimbella, a video vixen and the baby mama of Juelz Santana. During the party, Kimbella admits to having had sex with Fab three years ago, while Emily was pregnant with Fab's child. Chrissy reacts violently to this relevation, sucker punching Kimbella in the face and attempting to stomp her head into the ground before being pulled away by security. Chrissy blames Yandy for the fiasco and Yandy's relationship with Chrissy and Jim begins to disintegrate, culminating in an violent brawl in a Miami nightclub. The season ends with Jim and Chrissy severing their relationship with Yandy for good. In season three, Yandy gives birth to her first child, Omere, with her man, Mendeecees. The couple's wedding plans are interrupted when Mendeecees faces legal issues and is forced to turn himself into custody for multiple drug and trafficking charges. In season four, Yandy is trying to adjust to life with Mendeecees locked up awaiting sentencing. Yandy and Mendeeces reunite in season five after bailing him out of jail, and Yandy later gives birth to their second child, Sylar. On May 25, 2015, Yandy and Mendeecees were married live on VH1 as part of the special Love & Hip Hop Live: The Wedding. Mendeecees is sentenced to eight years in jail and turns himself in again during season six. In season seven, Yandy's strained relationships with Mendeecees' baby mamas, Samantha and Erika, explode into an all-out war, as the women fight for custody for Mendeecees' children. During the season, Yandy admits that her televised wedding was "symbolic" and that her marriage to Mendeecees is not legal. In season eight, Yandy's relationship with Mendeecees becomes strained as he tries to interfere with her business via his mother Judy. Gallery Opening credits |Yandy in the opening credits of Love & Hip Hop: New York season 2. Yandy_s3_4_6_opening_gif.gif|Yandy in the opening credits of Love & Hip Hop: New York seasons 3, 4 & 5. Yandy_intro_6_gif.gif|Yandy in the opening credits of Love & Hip Hop: New York seasons 6 & 7. yandy-intro-s8.gif|Yandy in the opening credits of Love & Hip Hop: New York seasons 8 & 9. Green screen looks Yandy_episode-208.jpg|One of Yandy's green screen looks in Love & Hip Hop: New York season 2. Yandy_episode-301.jpg|One of Yandy's green screen looks in Love & Hip Hop: New York season 3. Yandy_episode-407.jpg|Yandy's green screen look in Love & Hip Hop: New York season 4. Yandy_episode-509.jpg|Yandy's green screen look in Love & Hip Hop: New York season 5. Yandy_episode-602.jpg|Yandy's green screen look in Love & Hip Hop: New York season 6. Yandy_episode-701.jpg|Yandy's green screen look in Love & Hip Hop: New York season 7. yandy-s8.JPG|Yandy's green screen look in Love & Hip Hop: New York season 8. Appearances Smith has 98 appearances so far. Trivia * She attended Joseline's baby shower party but did not appear in Joseline's Special Delivery. Category:Cast Category:Love & Hip Hop: New York Category:Love & Hip Hop: New York (Season 2) Category:Love & Hip Hop: New York (Season 3) Category:Love & Hip Hop: New York (Season 4) Category:Love & Hip Hop: New York (Season 5) Category:Love & Hip Hop: New York (Season 6) Category:Love & Hip Hop: New York (Season 7) Category:Love & Hip Hop: New York (Season 8) Category:Love & Hip Hop: New York (Season 9)